


Dreams

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, M/M, dream projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a long time since Gabriel's death, and so Sam has almost forgotten how much he used to secretly crush on him. That is, until the dreams begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

When Dean wanted to know why some nights he woke up sobbing, he couldn't tell him. He just couldn't.  
He has shelved those feelings he'd had for Gabriel such a long time ago. And yet most nights these days, his head was throwing up thoughts of him, pressing Gabriel into all of Sam's dreams.  
A lot of them were good dreams, happy dreams. But it was the mere appearance of him, the reminder of Sam's failure to save him, that made him weep.  
He felt an idiot. They hadn't seen him for five long years. He was gone. He should be forgotten- they barely knew the guy and it was just a harmless little crush that he had harboured.  
Recently, the dreams had been getting easier, softer. Gabriel was telling Sam it was okay. He was forgiven. It wasn't his fault.  
Some nights he woke up sweating for a different reason.  
It was one of those nights that he found himself visiting tonight. In his dreams, the drag of Gabriel's skin against his was a main feature. He was whispering love and affection to Sam, tender to him, talking to him gently, lovingly. The dream, it was sweet as well as hot. It was warm with care, with LOVE.  
When Sam woke from it, though, he could feel eyes upon him. He scanned the room rapidly, sat bolt upright.  
It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. When he registered the face, he was too tired to think straight and so his first reaction was one of guilt.  
As soon as he woke enough to register the face properly, he exploded with rage.  
"How dare you?! Are you alive? What the fuck? Did you make me dream those things? I love you, dammit, you made me love you through my dreams, made me sit up and cry at night because I felt guilty! You made me- you pervert... How dare you?!"  
"Last time I checked, those were your dreams. That'd make you the pervert. I just nudged them. Besides, I was trying to break it gently. I didn't mean to hurt you, Sam. Why do you think I told you I forgive you? You needed to hear it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Gabriel paused, letting Sam process his words for a moment before grinning. "And what was that about the Big L? I didn't make you love me. I just showed you me. How I can be. If you let me."  
"Why should I?"  
"You love me, right?"  
"It was dreams. Dreams, Gabriel."  
"Okay. Give me a chance. Fall in love with me when you're awake, too. Let me love YOU."  
Sam simply nodded.  
"And Sam? The last week or so, I haven't touched your dreams. All that was all yours."  
"Even-?" Sam blushed, not letting himself finish as he drew the covers closer to him.  
"Hells yes. Glad to know that you're... Thinking of me. May I?" He asked, pointing cautiously towards the bed.  
"Yes, I- Yes!"  
"No action tonight, tiger. But I think I owe you a kiss or two, at the very least. And right now I'm pretty sure both of us could do with falling asleep curled up with someone for once."  
"You sleep?"  
"Big thing like me? I can do whatever I want. I kinda like sleep, sometimes. Especially if it means I get to go to sleep next to you."  
"Okay," Sam nodded tiredly, letting Gabriel undress before pulling him into bed. "You- you aren't using your grace to do anything right now. Why?"  
"I want to be with you. Like a normal damned person for once. Acting human has its benefits. It's comforting, sometimes. So sue me."  
"No, I, it's- are you COLD?"  
"You're gonna warm me up, right?" Gabriel smiled, yawning as he curled into Sam.


End file.
